


The Evil Queen saves the savior

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Regina SwanMills, SQ - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: The EQ protects Emma getting herself hurt in the process.





	The Evil Queen saves the savior

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I would usually put this is my tumblr prompts but it's under 1K words so I'm sticking it here! #Dealwithit

You could hear the breaks of the car screeching from a mile away. It was a heart stopping sound, making anyone who would have heard it freeze with fear.

 

 

Emma was crossing the road just as she always did every day, so to arrive at the sheriff’s station, today was different. Emma’s mind was elsewhere, she wasn’t concentrating on crossing the road she was more worried about her wife.

 

 

After all Regina had let her evil half loose on storybrooke, and the Evil Queen had already tried to darken Regina's heart. Emma wanted to help, but she just didn't know how.

 

 

"EMMA!" The Queen screamed out as the car went hurtling towards the savior.

 

 

Emma froze. The fear inside struck and she couldn’t move.

 

 

_This is the day I die._

It’s all Emma could realistically think.

 

Instead of the Queen apperating to Emma's aid, within the panic she ran, hoisting up her dress and she ran straight to Emma, dropping her dress back down and pushing the sheriff out the way, the Queen was knocked off her feet by the car, as it sped off into this distance leaving the queen on the side of the road, laying still, covered in cuts, from her left arm up to her neck and face.

 

 

Emma stood up, jumping to her feet and rubbing her head, still in a bit of shock that she wasn't more bruised or hurt.

 

 

Emma didn't realise how she was only slightly bruised, that was until she looked up and saw the queen flat out, only a few feet away on the opposite side of the road.

 

 

"Regina!" Emma panicked, not blinking at this misused name

 

 

The blonde ran to her wife’s evil half, kneeling down at her side and shaking her body frantically trying to wake her. If the queen wasn't waking up that meant neither was Regina.

 

 

"Regina wake up, Come on wake up I am not going to lose you... Regina! Please... REGINA!" Emma was frantic with worry

 

 

"Never call me that again." The Queen growled as she came to, looking up at the blonde kneeling beside her.

 

 

Emma helped the Queen to stand up on her own two feet.

 

 

"Here let me fix your head...your majesty."

 

 

Emma made sure not to call her Regina, she didn't want to receive a scolding for trying to help her and using the wrong name. The blonde hovered her hand over the queen’s nasty cuts on her face, neck arms, the space between Emma's hand and the queen’s body parts glowed with magic and then disappeared, along with the cuts.

 

 

Emma took her hand away and smiled subtly at the queen "You saved me, yo-"

 

 

"No princess, you're not going to die at anyone's hand but my own. got it?"

 

 

Emma nodded not wanting to interrupt. "...and Regina loves you, so-"

 

 

Emma cut in "Oh so you did this for my wife? No other reasoning then?"

 

 

"Yes. No other explanation." the queen blushed

 

 

"No you didn't, I heard the panic in your voice... your majesty. You care about me, but no need to fret.. It will be our little secret."

 

 

"It better be Ms. Swan., because if you tell Regina, I swear to god I will rip your heart out sooner than you might expect."

 

 

"Oooh. I get a good old heart rip do I?" Emma asked with a smirk and excitement in her voice.

 

 

"Safe the humour for someone who cares Miss. Swan. I'm serious."

 

 

Emma laughed, in silence to herself "Sure, okay queenie. Thank you again for saving my life, now maybe you should haul your ass home, to wherever you're calling home in storybrooke, don't want you getting hurt again, now do we?"

 

 

Emma gave a small nudge to the Queens shoulder, before turning her back and smiling massively to herself as she walked away.

 

 

In temper the queen stomped her foot a few times before screaming "It wasn't for you! It was..." but her voice just dyed of as Emma was now out of hearing distance.


End file.
